The Girl Under the Parasol
by iAtaraxia
Summary: When the Anbu finds a girl, Tsunade is intruiged by who she is. She is no ninja nor does she have the training. But, within time, she surpasses herself and becomes a Konoha ninja. But, what will happen when Sasuke finds out the truth about her past?
1. Prologue

In the old library where silence had made its home, light barely saw through. The place where the darkness slept and the light woke it up, books silently told their stories. And in the remote corners of worn-out bookshelves and torn and crippled books was a girl. Her extremely long blonde hair draped over her shoulders and some strands mingled in front of her eyes. Her white skin was dusty a bit from the dust-ball debris on the highest of shelves. Most say that after her grandfather died, no one dared to enter the room. They said that his spirit still remained and haunted the library. But she didn't mind. She never really did mind whether her grandfather's ghost was there or not. In fact, she liked the thought of having a ghost around. Though, her mother despised it and had the library blessed many times over. But, whatever was in the library still lingered on and on. It never left. "Serafine?" a voice opened the door. It was her mother. Well, stepmother to be precise. Serafine did not even bother to reply to her. She despised her as much as her stepmother hated her. Her stepmother was younger then her real mother. She had black hair that was neatly cut into a clean bob. She wore bright colored dresses that matched her bright make up. Her father loved her sense of style. He said that it brought the modern times along unlike her real mother who decided to stay in the past of Queen Victoria or Queen Elizabeth. 'She's a witch; I tell you Serafine. A horrible, old, nasty witch; who eats little children like you three times a day. I tell you, if only mother didn't get mad at father much, then she wouldn't have left us. Besides, where did father meet her?! She's terrible. Just like Ivan, the terrible.' Her older sister, Anastasia always complained. She hated the woman than anyone in the world. Anastasia, more commonly known as Anya to the family, was the only real company that Serafine had. But now, there was a serious problem. Anya had gone missing. And it has been hours since the last person saw her which was her maid, Natasha, who said the Anya ordered her to go and leave her alone. Anya ordered that near the lake. And the major problem was, Anya couldn't swim. The police had already arrived. But still, there was no sign of Anya anywhere near or in the lake. "Serafine, how many times did I tell you that it is not proper for a young lady like you to be sitting in the library with your lovely sundress all in the dust!" her stepmother complained. Serafine did not like the bright floral patterned sundress that her stepmother bought for her. It was supposed to bring the modern times into these days with its bright neon colors that blinded mostly Anya and gave her such migraines. She threw away all the dresses that Serafine and Anya liked most, the Gothic-Victorian dresses that their real mother used to have especially made for them. Anya hid a few dresses that were of sentimental value, those that her mother spent days on making by hand. She also kept a few of Serafine's. Just incase that they may do something stupid and have no clothes. Of course, their stepmother didn't know about it. Anya hid it in the forest shed in which their stepmother wouldn't dare to go. "Answer me when I speak to you girl!" her stepmother slapped her very hard that Serafine even fell to the ground. Her cheek was very red.

"Serafine? I'm here." a more familiar voice said. Serafine instantly recognized who it was, her real mother. She was ravishing even though she was nearing her 40's. She resembled Anya alot. Except for the eyes. Anya's was just like her father's, a deep shape of violet. Serafine's eyes were sky blue. "Mama!" Serafine rushed to her arms. They hugged tightly. After all, it has been a few months since they have last seen each other. "Serafine, your cheek… it's red! What happened to you?" her mother asked. Serafine gave no reply again. Even to her mother. So, she just looked at her stepmother. Her mother knew instantly what had happen. "What did you do Dunyasha?" her mother asked, a hint of rage filled her voice. "I did nothing to her, Brianna." Dunyasha simply lied. Another reason why she and her sister despised Dunyasha, she always told lies. For example, the time when Dunyasha forgot about what she was cooking and left it on the stove. The kitchen was set afire. And Dunyasha blamed it all on Natasha for reminding her. Natasha was almost fired by that if Anya didn't back her up. Or that other time when she accidentally knocked over a vase during the party and blamed it all on Anya. Most of Anya's privileges were taken away. Only did she redeem it was when she bought the exact twin of it which it cost all her life savings.

"Just tell the truth Dunyasha. I'm tired of hearing all your stupid lies." Brianna told Dunyasha. Dunyasha's daughter, Aina, was all there to watch. She normally bullied Serafine more than Anya since that Anya was a year older than Aina. But, Aina still got what she wanted. "I am telling the truth." Dunyasha added to her lies.

Then, Serafine's father stepped in. He was tall, handsome, and very formal. Similar to a General in the army. But, he was extremely strict. He wore something very similar to a tuxedo. "Brianna, you're here." he said. Brianna turned around to see her ex-husband standing there. "Oh Edmund, have they found her yet?" she asked. He shook his head in dismay. This made Brianna had some tears in her eyes. Serafine was also about to cry. "Well, at least there's one less mouth to feed." Serafine overheard Dunyasha tell Aina. Serafine just hid her feelings after hearing that. A knock came to the door. It was a police officer.

"What news do you bring?" Edmund said. Yet, the police officer lowered his head. Something was terrible.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. But, this is what we only found." the police officer replied entering the room with a necklace in his hand.

"Anya..." Brianna started to cry. Dunyasha, didn't want to have all the family emotion. So she and Aina left the room. "We found it hanging on a branch just near the edge of the waterfall downstream." he said handing the necklace over to Edmund. "Anya..." he replied. Brianna knelt down and hugged Serafine. "Mamma, what does this mean?" her tiny voice asked.

"It means she's never coming back..." Brianna wept.

"Never coming back?" a voice appeared on the door. It was Steffan, Anya's bestfriend. "I came as soon as I heard." he said. Edmund shook his head. Serafine swore he could see tears forming around his eyes. This was the end.

In another location far from the von Eizebergh mansion....

"I'm alive... *cough*..." she said to herself.

"I can't believe it..... It's a miracle.... *cough*.... I'm alive....." she slowly stood up soaking wet.

It was Anya.

**A/N: So, this is the prologue. Was it interesting?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hokage-sama…" a voice said in the middle of the night. It was in Tsunade's office. It seemed that nobody was there. But, there she was sitting on her chair. "What is it? My favorite show is on right now." She replied in a quiet voice. Her eyes narrowed at the ANBU that interrupted her.

"I know. But, we have an emergency. We found a girl just a few kilometers away from the gate." He said. Tsunade turned around. This caught her interest. Surely, they wouldn't have interrupted her right now. Unless, it was really grave.

"A girl?" she asked her voice was full of curiosity. "Yes, a girl. A very strange girl. We've never seen anyone like her." He said.

Tsunade turned off her program and got up. "Strange you say?" she says. This really intruiged her. Never in her life did they interrupt her now. But this seemed very different.

"Is she Akatsuki?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. "She does have strange clothing. But she has no ninja training whatsorever." he replied. Now this was interesting.

"Where is she?" she asked, walking to her door. "Shizune put her in the hospital wing. She was severely hurt when we found her. She nearly drowned." the anbu looked up. But, Tsunade was no where to be found. Only the sound of the closing door did he realize that she had gone.

* * *

Tsunade walked to the hospital wing a bit fast. She didn't know squat about the girl nor where she could've been from. Normally, the clothing of one ninja would've told you where they were from. But, hers were 'strange' as the nabu officer described it. Finally, after she turned left, she reached the hospital wing.

"Shizune." she opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied as she walked in. The girl was awake. She sat up staright like a Hyuuga. She didn't slump nor was she messy. She was proper. She was beautiful as well. The kind of beauty she possessed was the one that was rarely seen. Her hair was straight then curled at shoulder length then stopped around chest level. Her bangs were properly divided on the right sight of her head. Her skin was white yet a bit pale. She did look like she drown. Or at least, nearly. And her eyes, no one could forget her eyes once they saw her. They were dark violet. and beautiful. They reminded her of someone. But she couldn't remember.

"How is she?" Tsunade asked. Shizune stood up and signaled Tsunade to go out. Shizune wanted to talke to her in private. So they stepped out.

"We know nothing of her. She doesn't want to speak." Shizune informed Tsunade.

"I'm sure you've tried. Let me have a try at this." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and stayed outside the door and watched. As Tsunade entered the room, the girl looked at her with sad eyes. Something that no one wished to see.

"I'm Tsunade. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." she said softly sitting down next to the girl. "What's your name?" she asked. The girl at first made no reply. But, later, she replied. "Anastasia.". Tsunade was surprised by the answer.

'Anastasia'... what an unusual name. Well, this maybe wasn't the time to be thinking about what kind of name that was. She was an unusual person found at an unusual time and so happens to have an unusual name. "Well, Anastasia, do you have a nickname?" she asked.

"Anya." Anastasia replied. 'Anya' still sounded a bit wierd. (Who can blame her? All of them had Jap names and a girl with a russian name comes along!) Tsunade was feeling to be close with her. Anya still remained distant in her thoughts.

"So, Anya, where do you come from?" Tsunade asked another question. Anya instantly replied, "I come from faraway. A place where the light doesn't shine. I come from a place way beyond."

_'Way beyond? The place where no ninja has gone to venture? This is getting more and more interesting. No one has ever come back from way beyond.'_ Tsunade said in her thoughts.

"If you come from way beyond, what is your family name?" Tsunade questioned. "Von Eizebergh." Anya replied. _'Von Eizebergh? Then she must be the daughter of that man from a longtime. What was his name?..... Think..... THINK!!! Ah! Edmund... She must be Edmund's daughter.'_ Tsunade again thought.

"Anya... that is, is it alright for me to call you Anya?" Tsunade asked. She nodded. "While you are here in Konoha, you must-" Tsunade was cut off when Anya suddenly spoke; "Konoha? Is this really Konoha? The place where ninjas are?" she asked quickly.

"Yes. This is Konoha. How did you hear about us?" Tsunade asked.

Anya replied, "My father used to tell me stories about a land that was full of ninjas. It was called Konoha. He told me he ventured into this land by accident. And then... he met a young girl... named.... Tsunade. You're Tsunade!"

"I certainly am. And the hokage now." Tsunade smiled. Anya smiled as well. So, they got to know each other better and Tsunade started to tell her important details about Konoha. And maybe added a bit of warnings about Jiraiya.

"So, do you understand now?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. I fully understand."

"Do you want me to contact your father?"

"No. That's the reason I ran away. I hate my family."

"So you ran away? Aren't they worried about you?"

"I guess so. But that won't bother Dunyasha much."

"Dunyasha?" Tsunade asked. _'Another wierd name'_

"My mother-in-law. She's a witch."

"Oh... then you're welcome to stay. But we have to atleast let someone know you're here. And we have to do something about your clothing. You look too wierd in that dress you were wearing when they brought you in."

"Why? Is it THAT wierd?"

"I'm afraid so. But, we can make you something similar to that."

"Oh please no. It might be a bother to you."

"No. It won't."

"Ok."

Tsunade got up. Anya got up as well. "Tsunade..." Anya looked up at her. She was a bit shorter than Tsunade. "I want to fight. I want to learn how to defend myself. Especially against that Akatsuki and Jiraiya..." Anya paused.

"But, Jiraiya isn't that bad." Tsunade chuckled.

"I don't want to be what they want me to be. I want to learn how to be a ninja." Anya said.

"How old are you girl?"

"Seventeen."

_'Just as old as the Rookie 9.'_ Tsunade thought.

"But I have to think about it." Tsunade spoke.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if you can handle it."

"Please." she looked up with saddened eyes.

_'Don't give in to that Tsunade. Just don't!'_ she thought. But, her eyes were much too powerful.

"Ok. But, I have to give you a few rules first."

"Oh thank you!" she hugged Tsunade.

"Ok. Rules. Always conceal your weapons. Hide them in the most unlikeable places. Then, focus on where you are. There will always be enemies around so watch out. And finally, always have someone around you to help you when you're introuble. You are still new here. So I might have to assign you a watchout."

"Sure no problem."

"I have to go now. I'll have Shizune bring you some clothes in."

"Ok."

And Tsunade left.

Anya was left in her room watching the sunrise.

_'I will start over.'_

END

**A/N: Where's Sasuke? Well, in the chapter he will be there.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I promised that Sasuke will be in this chapter. Thought, it will be short. Hope you enjoy. I got nothing to do this summer, so might as well type stories.**

One week later....

"Sakura-chan!!" a spiky-haired boy rushed to a pink haired girl.

"Naruto?" she turned around.

"Did you hear? There has been a rumor that Tsunade is taking some stranger under her wing."

"A stranger? Oh, look, there's Sasuke." Sakura pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke was walking with Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey." Kiba greeted them.

"...." Shikamaru made no sound.

"H-" Sakura was cut off when Naruto spoke.

"Did you hear? Tsunade-sama is taking someone under her wing. Then she'll produce a brillant prodigy like Sasuke or Neji." he panicked.

"Why are you panicking, baka?" Sasuke said in his ususal cold way.

"The girl that she's taken is a complete stranger." a voice said behind them. It was Ino along with Hinata and Tenten.

"A complete stanger?" Shikamaru finally said a word.

"Yes. From what I've heard from the rumors, the ANBU found her a week ago. They don't know where she's from. Well, maybe Tsunade knows. But, no one in Konoha has ever seen her." Ino further explained.

"Wow Ino-chan. You've been paying attention to a lot of rumors. I wonder why you didn't do that during school days before." Kiba joked.

"Oh Fuck you." Ino snapped at him.

"Wait, you said it was a 'her'. Then, it's a girl?" Sakura said as she remembered the words Ino said.

"Yeah. She's a girl." Ino replied.

"Ah! Then I won't have anything to worry about." Naruto said in relief.

"W-Why i-i-is that, N-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata stammered.

"Because, the girl wouldn't be a no good anyway." he replied.

"That's such a mean thing to say Naruto." Shino suddenly appeared behind him.

"AAAAAH! Creepy bug guy." Naruto said.

Shino got pissed.

"Don't mind him Shino, he's no for good anyway as well." Sakura said.

"I just passed by because my bugs heard a little something from what Lee and Neji have been informed of." Shino said.

"Wait... Lee and Neji were informed of this??!!?" Tenten broke out. Her rage scared Naruto and Kiba.

"Howcome they didn't tell me?" she wondered.

"Maybe because you're still childish." Naruto blurted out what was on his mind.

Tenten hithim on the head and said. "Please go on Shino."

"I won't say much. All I know, they call her 'The Girl Under the Parasol'." he said.

"The Girl under the Parasol?" Sasuke said.

"Yes. No one really saw her face. But they only know is that she's blonde." Shino replied.

"Are you certain that wasn't Naruto just playing with his jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

All of them laughed. Maybe not Shino or Shikamaru.

"Why you crazy jerk!" Naruto charged at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked him and punched Naruto as Naruto flew over him Matrix-style. :D

"Well, that's all I know." Shino said leaving.

"Ok. Thanks Shino." Sakura said.

"That's strange. The girl under the parasol." Ino remarked.

"Whoever she is, we're gonna find out." Sakura said.

"Yeah." The rest of them said.

* * *

Up in a tree....

"Neji... they know..." Lee said as he sat on the branch.

"They musn't see who she is. Hokage's orders. The Hokage will know what to do to them." Neji coldly replied.

"Neji...."

"What?"

"Don't you sound a bit too cold?"

"....."

"Well, she'll be ready soon."

"We can't talk here now. Let's go." Neji said, sensing someone was watching them.

END

**A/N: Just did this quickly. :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am deadly serious when I say that have nothing to do this summer. :P**

**Chapter 3**

"What?! He knows? And then he told it to the others..." Tsunade said relaxing back to her chair. Lee and Neji informed her about what they had heard.

"The Girl Under the Parasol is what they know. And that she is blonde." Neji said sitting down on one of the chairs in the room right in front of Tsunade's desk. If rumor that a mysterious girl were to be out, then it might cause mayhem. They had to make sure that she could be a memeber of the Konoha community and do something to help instead of causing mayhem.

"That stupid asshole. He must've been eavesdropping on me again." Tsunade said. She was really pissed now. It took some time before someone spoke again in the silenced room. "Neji! Lee!" she said. The two of them looked at her.

"Could you do some sparring?" she asked with a little mischievous look upon her face.

_'Somethings up. She's gonna have us do something that I don't want to do...'_ Neji thought.

_'She's doing that smile... It means we're gonna have to do something Neji doesn't want to do..'_ Lee thought.

"Uhm... yeah..." Lee was the one to speak first. This was really going somewhere.

A knock on the door sounded.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

A girl came in. Anya dressed up in a dark violet, long-sleeved shirt that was held together by a corset. She wore black shorts and fishnet stockings and low boots with a half-inch heel. She also wore fingerless gloves. Her was was cut in a style in which when she ties it up, it looks like a bob. But, she really didn't want to loose her beautiful curls. Lee's jaw dropped.

"Tsunade-sama. You wanted to see me?" she spoke.

_'So she's the girl...'_ Neji thought.

_'Man... she's gorgeous....'_ Lee thought, his eyes were shaped as hearts. Anya gave a very cute smile.

"I'm Anya." she said with a little mischievous smile on her face. She walked up to Neji and Lee. "What's your's?" she said with a very sexy tone in her voice. Tsunade swear she saw Neji gave a slight blush and Lee... Lee had already fallen for the girl's tactics.

"I'm Rock Lee." Lee said in an instance. Anya gave her cute smile for Lee. Though, Neji wouldn't budge.

"What about yours?" she walked over to Neji's side. Neji still wouldn't budge. Anya already had a scornfull look in her eyes. Then, she smiled a bit.

_'I wonder what's she's planning? So far, she's been great. No... excellent! All she needs to do now is her fighting. Her chakra control is amazing. Nothing like I have ever seen before...'_ Tsunade thought.

*QUICK FLASH BACK*

"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked her willingful apprentice. Anya just nodded and smiled. Shizune, as for the matter, was assigned as Anya's personal trainer and gaurdian, that is, until she fend for her own. But, Tsunade wanted to take the time to teach Anya some tricks of her own.

"Shizune told me that your chakra is just incredible. So, do you think you can copy what I can do?" Tsunade asked.

Anya looked up and thought about it for a while. "Well.... maybe..."

"Ok. So let's get started." Tsunade said. Her chakra was light purple and started to form around her body. Anya copied. Something really intruged Tsunade about this girl more. Hers was black. She'd never seen black chakra before.

So, after a few stunts and tricks, Tsunade finally ended the day. And she popped a question....

"Do you know what color your chakra is?"

"No. Why? Is it bad?"

"Not really. Yours is just.... just... well..... how can I say this.... uhm.... considered.... different...." Tsunade thought about it.

"Different?" Anya asked, curious about it.

"Well, let's just say that you can do things that other ninjas cant. Yeah... let's just put it that way." Tsunade looked at her little apprentice.

Anya just looked on to the sunset. Not speaking a word anymore. So Tsunade, along with Shizune just watched the sunset along with her.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

"It's Lee, right?" Anya looked to Lee. Lee stood up straight. "Hai?" he replied. "Would you please hold my parasol?" she handed himover the parasol.

Lee's eyes shimmered. "Hai!" he said amazed at the parasol.

"So, what's yours?" Anya asked Neji.

"I'm Neji. Hyuuga Neji." Neji replied.

And then...

Anya's hand brushed of the hair that mingled in front of Neji's face. And her other hand held Neji's face. Her soft fingers touched his pale skin. She was coming on to Neji.

_'I never taught her this... But she seems pretty good at it.... Let's see how the Hyuuga genius can compete with my genius!'_ Tsunade thought inside her head. She was really getting excited.

But, something caught Tsunade's attention. Anya had kissed Neji!

Anya released Neji from her own and stepped back. "That was nice." Anya smiled. Lee was still in a state of shock. Tsunade could obviously see that Neji was blushing.

"W-well then.... I guess you met your new sparring partner!!" Tsunade announced.

"What?" Neji asked, a little disgusted look appeared on his face.

"Yosh!" Lee acted out.

"!!!!!!" Anya was alarmed.

_'God... now this problem.... how can I spar with her....if she might attempt.... to....'_ Neji didn't want to think about it.

_'It should be my turn next time... I'll just be nice and sensitive and bingo! I'll have her in my arms!'_ Lee thought

_'Hm.... that Hyuuga guy seems kind of hot.... but.... what's with the fuzzy eyebrows on the other one....'_ Anya thought.

_'I wonder what they're all thinking...._' Shizune thought.

Only Tsunade and Tonton were the ones looking at the faces of those who thought.

**END**

**A/N: Just so you would know, nobody ends up together. Anya will just seduce Neji a bit. They only become friends. So no complaining. BUt, if you want someone to be paired, just let me know and I will try to think about it. :O**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: During the part where Serafine and Steffan talk, it's originally in French so I just added the English translation so you would know.**

**Chapter 4**

He panted…

She panted…

He also panted….

All of them were sweaty….

Tsunade was just there, watching at them. How will things turn out?

"Ouch! Ow ow ow! That hurts! O- ooh…. Ah!" Anya screamed.

"That should make it better…" Neji said.

"Does it feel better?" Lee asked.

"Now it does...." Anya said easing the pain.

"Just one more final blow..." Neji said.

"Please... no more.... I beg you.... It hurts me already..." Anya said.

"Here we go..." Neji said getting ready. Anya did want this to happen.

And....

**CRACK!!!!!!**

"OW!!!!" Anya said trying to kick Neji, then placing her own hands on her legs.

"Well, I did tell you it would hurt." Neji smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face you... you.... you...." Anya couldn't think of the right words to say to Neji.

"Well, if we're done today... then I'll be off." Neji stood up from the dusty ground.

"Hey wait!" Anya stood up. Her leg still hurt a bit. It got dislocated when Lee and Neji accidentally hit her and she flew off the ground. Her leg hit a large rock and was dislocated.

Lee helped her up and said "Look, Neji is a guy who doesn't care for anything. So it's just better off if you just let him walk on. And you know what happened between the both of you yesterday."

"......Oh! Oh yeah.... yesterday...." Anya said, remebering what had happened then.

"Well... I got to get going. See you tomorrow Anya." Lee said walking off.

"Sure. See ya." Anya said picking up her parasol and walking up to Tsunade.

"You still have a little dust here." Tsunade wiped off her shoulder.

"Thanks." Anya said looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me. Come on. I'll help you." Tsunade smiled at Anya. Anya was like the daughter that Tsunade never had.

"It's nothing... I swear." Anya told Tsunade.

"I think I know now."

"You do?"

"You like Neji!"

"No!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Pink is my natural complexion!"

"Then tell me what's your problem."

"I miss my sister. I should've taken her with me." Anya finally said.

Tsunade realized this more than anybody. She'd lost her brother. Anya knew that hers was still alive, but far from her. It was like her sister had also died.

"Your sister huh?" Tsunade led Anya to a chair and both of them sat.

"Yup."

"Tell me her name."

"Serafine."

* * *

Meanwhile of the otherside of the Waterfall....

"May she rest in peace..." a priest had said. Everyone bent thier heads down and silently prayed. When everyone was done, there was a little interaction.

"Hey, Serafine." Steffan approached the little girl sitting by the fountain outside the mansion.

"....." Serafine did not answer.

Steffan knew that at desperate times of crisis, Serafine only spoke her native language, French.

"Sont bien vous?/Are you ok?" he asked the little girl who was just sitting there.

"Non/No." She replied.

"Je peux voir pourquoi. Vous n'avez jamais été cela loin d'elle, le droit./I can understand. You've never been this far from her, right?"

Serafine nodded.

"N'inquiéter pas. J'ai un intestin vous sentant la verra bientôt./ Don't worry. I have a gut feeling that you'll see her soon." Steffan patted Serafine on her head and left her.

'I will find her.... That.... I promise....' Serafine thought as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

"This sounds deadly..." Lee shook his head.

"Even I'm not sure if I'll accept...." Neji spoke.

"I don't know where to classify this..." Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama... what will happen if they don't return. We're sending two of our most trusted ninjas to... to... to that place!!" Shizune broke out.

"I think I know what I am doing..." Tsunade spat back.

Meanwhile....

'A place? I wonder where?' Naruto thought as he listened at the door. 'This is getting interesting... Could this be related to the parasol girl?'

He didn't realize that Konohamaru was just getting around the corner. Konohamaru caught him.

"Naruto-sempai! What are you listening to?" Konohamaru asked in his loud voice.

"SsshhhH!" Naruto sushed him.

They did not realized that Tsunade heard it. This was top secret and no one should know.

Then, the door opened and Tsunade was standing there, her arms crossed and her face pissed. Naruto was prepared for what may happen and activated a smoke bomb. They all coughed and Naruto made his getaway.

"Shit!" Tsunade cursed and ran back inside. Lee and Neji were just standing there.

"Both of you!" Tsunade pointed at Neji and Lee.

The two looked at each other and realized that after the sudden outbreak of Naruto's eavesdropping, they needed to go to the mission.

"Fine, we will accept." Lee asnwered on behalf of both of them.

"Hn." Neji replied with a grunt.

"Go Now. The journet up the waterfall will take at least five days. So hurry up. I'll take care of the rest." Tsunade said and Neji and Lee went out in a hurry.

"H-Hokage-sama...." Shizune said.

"It's too late. Will she be ready tomorrow?"

"Perhaps.... well... uhm.... maybe.... she's really.... uhm.... good....." Shizune couldn't find the right words.

"She'll do it. Tomorrow. The girl under the parasol.... a great success...."

* * *

"A place?!?" Tenten started weeping. She felt out because of her two teammates.

"yeah! All she said that this place was somewhere no one ever came back..." Naruto said trying to make it sound scary.

"Shut Up. All we know that Neji and Lee could be on thier way to that place right now an-" Sakura was interrupted by an announcement.

"All the members of Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, Team Kakashi and the remaining member of Team Guy, please come to the hokage's office. NOW!" they heard Tsunade say.

"The remaining member...." Tenten said.

"Well... we better go now...." Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said as they started walking to Tsunade's office.

* * *

When they all walked in, the rest were waiting for them already.

"Ah! So all of you are here!" Tsunade said.

"Not all. Shino-san was sent on a mission." Kiba said.

"Ah yes... Aburame.... well... he wouldn't want to play this game anyways...." Tsuande looked aside.

"And how do you know we would like to play this game?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, this game will be a test. A test on who will become an ANBU."

"A game?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. A game. I'm sure that all of you heard of this girl we found a couple of weeks ago." Tsunade started.

They all nodded.

"Well, I've taught her everything I know. Things that I didn't teach you Sakura."

Sakura looked surprised.

"Well, the test is tomorrow. The one who will be able to see her face will become ANBU."

"See her face?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. You see here's what will happen. A girl will walk around Konoha tomorrow after lunch. She'll be carrying a parasol and she'll hide most of her face. The objective is to see her face. I'm sure that Sai will like her face." Tsunade smiled.

"I'll like her face?" Sai said looking confused.

"Definitely. I liked her face and there are only a few faces I like in this room." Tsunade said.

"One of them is me right, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto pointed at himself.

"No."she vainly replied.

"The face I like in here are three persons," she started.

Everyone felt the tension.

"Me, myself and I." Tsunade started to laugh.

_'She's too vain....' they all thought._

* * *

  
**End**

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha!! The next one will be a very nice chapter I assure you. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
